Pathetic Fallacy
by aisainasai
Summary: Ia menyalahkan segala hal yang bisa ia salahkan karena kemalangan ini. Karena tiap kali ia menyalahkan diri sendiri, bajingan itu akan selalu berkata: "Hei, ini bukan salahmu." seolah-olah kematian yang merayap semakin dekat dengannya bukanlah apa-apa. [gumi, gakupo ;; dan segala hal yang mengekang ego mereka. no pair.]


Semua orang mencari-cari kebahagiaan dalam tahun-tahun kehidupan mereka di dunia ini, selagi masih bisa.

Tapi yang mereka lakukan tiap harinya adalah bekerja, bekerja, dan bekerja—hingga melupakan misi pencarian kebahagiaan hidup mereka yang seharusnya mereka lakukan, bahkan mengedepankan dan menganggap pekerjaan mereka adalah kebahagiaan tersendiri dan melupakan—

Melupakan—

…bahwa mungkin, ada orang lain yang menginginkan perhatian mereka, dan bahwa ia adalah satu-satunya sumber kebahagian hidup orang itu.

* * *

.

Pathetic Fallacy

Vocaloid (c) Crypton Future Media dan Yamaha Corp.

[tentu saja, tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang saya terima dengan menulis fanfiksi ini.]

AU. Kematian seorang tokoh. OOC. Feels gagal. Fakta yang tidak akurat. _**Feel free to correct me.**_

.

Ia menyalahkan segala hal yang bisa ia salahkan karena kemalangan ini. Karena tiap kali ia menyalahkan diri sendiri, bajingan itu akan selalu berkata: "Hei, ini bukan salahmu." seolah-olah kematian yang merayap semakin dekat dengannya bukanlah apa-apa. [gumi, gakupo ;; dan segala hal yang mengekang ego mereka. no pair.]

.

* * *

Senyumnya kaku. Wajahnya pucat. Matanya tidak bisa berkedip. Telapak tangannya basah oleh karena keringat.

Ia tahu dalam 16 tahun hidupnya kakaknya adalah orang paling tolol yang pernah ia kenal—nomor dua sebelum Miku, karena gadis berkuncir dua itu adalah orang paling tidak peka akan perasaannya sendiri—tapi tidak seharusnya ia menunjukkan kebodohannya dengan pertanyaan—

"Maaf—apa?"

Ia agak salah, pertanyaan itu bukan keluar dari mulut kakaknya yang duduk dengan tenang disampingnya—_itu_ dari mulutnya sendiri tanpa instruksi dan aba-aba yang ia sadar diperintahkan otaknya yang masih berusaha memproses segala hal yang dikatakan dokter menggunakan kalimat-kalimat yang panjang dan rumit.

Ia meremas bajunya, agar telapak tangannya kering, hanya untuk membuatnya menunduk, dan matanya menjadi berair karena berita kemalangan yang disampaikan dokter yang memandangnya dengan simpatik. Ia terus menunduk, membiarkan satu dua tetes air mata jatuh membasahi kepalan tangannya, lalu menghapus air matanya dengan menggunakan lengan kausnya yang panjang.

Dengan tarikan napas berat dan bergetar, ia memandang dokter yang memeriksa kakaknya, "Anda… anda yakin?"

Suaranya terdengar sangat bodoh, putus asa, dan menyedihkan. Terutama konyol, bodoh, dan jelek. Coret yang tadi, suaranya sangat konyol. Dan jelek. Atau mungkin semuanya.

Ia adalah Gumi. Megpoid. Ia tidak boleh menangis. Yang utama: ia tidak boleh menangis jika kakaknya ada tepat disampingnya—berjarak kurang dari satu gapaian. Yang lebih penting dari itu: ia tidak boleh menangis bila kakaknya ada diruangan yang sama dengannya—karena mendengar berita buruk yang menimpa kakaknya.

Dokter itu memberikan senyum terpahit yang bisa ia lemparkan untuk kedua kakak beradik itu, dan dari mulutnya ia mengatakan: _Maaf._

Ia seharusnya tertawa.

Karena kakaknya yang bodoh akan mati.

_(Momen yang ia tunggu-tunggu dari hari kelahirannya. Ribuan skenario dalam kepalanya tentang bagaimana cara kakaknya harus mati. Semuanya tidak seakurat dan semenyesakkan dada seperti kenyataan.)_

Namun yang keluar dari dirinya adalah isakan menyedihkan dan air mata keputus asaan yang tidak bisa berhenti, membasahi wajahnya, dan mengotori pakaiannya dengan keringat dingin dan lendir hidung, serta air mata.

Bukan tawa histeris, bukan juga air mata kesenangan yang keluar dari mata bila kita tertawa keras-keras.

* * *

Insting pertama Gumi adalah membawa pulang kakaknya kerumah mereka, dan menghubungi seluruh teman-teman kakaknya dan memanggil Miku dan Kaito kerumahnya, berharap dua orang konyol itu bisa menghibur dirinya dan kakaknya yang baru saja mendengar berita buruk itu.

Tapi kakaknya berjalan keluar sendiri dari rumah sakit—_"Aku tidak perlu rumah sakit, Gumi. Tenanglah." _ia berkata demikian pada Gumi beberapa bulan lalu setelah kakaknya menghabiskan tiga kotak tissue karena mimisan, entah sudah berapa lama hal itu telah berlangsung dirumahnya, tanpa sepengetahuannya—sendirian, meninggalkan gadis itu dalam goncangan mental hebat didepan ruangan dokter spesialis otak, membuat seorang suster harus menggoyangkan pundaknya untuk memanggilnya kembali ke bumi.

Ia meminta maaf kepada suster itu—yang membalas dengan senyum manis—lalu melebarkan langkahnya untuk mencari kakaknya yang mungkin masih berada disekitar rumah sakit.

Ia memutuskan untuk berlari pulang, berlari jauh dari rumah sakit itu.

Berlari jauh dari tempat terkutuk itu—seharusnya ia tidak usah merepotkan diri untuk menyeret kakaknya kerumah sakit itu, sekarang ia tidak bisa lagi tertawa dihadapannya karena tingkah konyol yang kakaknya lakukan—

—ya, ia menertawakan kakaknya sebelum dokter brengsek itu memberitahukan apa yang terjadi pada kakaknya. Bila kakaknya muntah ia akan tertawa keras-keras dan mengatakan bahwa _keperawanan_ diri harus dijaga, bila kakaknya melupakan kata untuk menyebut sesuatu—ia tidak bisa menyebut _sendok _dan _telur _dua minggu lalu, juga _telepon_ dan _mama_ di minggu sebelumnya—ia akan tertawa keras-keras dan mengatakan kakaknya sangat bodoh.

_Siapa yang bodoh sekarang?_

Tangannya masih bergetar, air mata masih berusaha menyelinap dari matanya, dan ia berlari kerumah Miku—ia tidak mau melihat wajah kakaknya yang mungkin menangis, karena _ugh._

**Satu:** kakaknya yang menangis adalah aib dan mungkin ia akan menertawakan kakaknya setelah melihatnya menangis seolah telah kehilangan asa. **Dua:** mungkin setelah tertawa ia juga akan menangis bersama kakaknya, lalu berpelukan—gambaran menjijikan kembali menyeruak dikepala Gumi—hentikan. Sekarang. Juga. Dan **tiga:** imej dikepalanya tentang penggambaran itu membuatnya terjatuh dijalanan dan menangis layaknya anjing yang baru saja dibuang majikannya.

Seluruh tubuhnya sakit. Ia tidak tahu kearah mana ia berlari, berapa banyak orang yang ia tabrak, berapa banyak tetes air hujan yang menusuk tubuhnya, berapa jauh ia tersesat—

Lalu ia melihat Miku, berlari kearahnya dengan satu payung ditangan kirinya.

"Maaf." ucapnya, pelan.

Saat itu Gumi ingin memaki Miku—semua orang mengatakan hal itu padanya hari ini, dan jujur—

Ia muak.

* * *

Seharusnya Miku mengatakan itu pada Gakupo.

Seharusnya Miku berusaha membuat Gakupo nyaman.

Bukan Gumi yang seharusnya Miku pedulikan.

Gadis bersurai hijau daun itu memeluk Miku dengan erat, dan menangis dengan keras—suaranya teredam oleh bunyi hantaman air hujan ke bumi dan segala objek yang menghalanginya. Gumi merusak baju Miku dengan air mata dan lendir, juga mungkin pendengaran Miku, karena Gumi meraung-raung dalam pelukannya.

Anak perempuan itu mendengarkan, mendengarkan seperti apa Gumi menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini—_aku tidak tahu, tapi tubuhku sakit, mataku seperti ingin meleleh, hidungku sulit bernapas—kau ingat Len? Rasanya seribu kali lebih sakit daripada saat ia menolakku—aku membenci kakakku Miku, kau tahu itu, tapi semuanya sakit—aku berharap Gakupo sialan itu mati sebelum aku tahu ia mengidap—_

Miku menangis mendengar tiap kata tanpa arti yang keluar dari mulut Gumi yang dipenuhi saliva, yang kadang-kadang menetes dari bibirnya dan membasahi dagunya, menuju ke baju Miku, ke lantai, dan selimut yang Miku berikan—ia tahu, ia tahu segala hal yang Gumi katakan, ia mengerti bahasa hati yang tanpa sadar Gumi ciptakan selama masa persahabatan mereka.

Gumi menangis selama kurang lebih satu jam setengah setelah ia datang kerumah Miku—tidak sedikitpun Miku meninggalkan sisi sahabatnya yang terlihat berantakan dan kacau—secara fisik dan mental—bahkan ketika ia ingin kekamar mandi atau ketika lagu pembuka serial favoritnya berputar di teve ruang tengah rumahnya.

Ketika Gumi terlalu lelah bercerita dan menangis, ia hanya bisa duduk disamping Miku, dengan hatinya yang terasa kosong, dan perasaan yang hampa. Miku memberikannya sekotak cokelat yang ia simpan dilaci rahasia lemarinya—cokelat favoritnya. "Aku tahu kau lapar, makanlah ini untuk sementara."

Gadis berkuncir dua itu menduduki sisi ranjangnya, tepat disebelah tempat Gumi duduk, tidak merespon apapun.

Lalu ia melirik ke pangkuannya, cokelat yang Miku berikan ada disana. Dan ia kembali menangis, tidak semenyedihkan yang pertama, hanya seperti tangisan komikal ketika ia ditolak oleh Len—bedanya kali ini ia menarik perasaan Miku dan membuatnya menangis juga, lalu keduanya berpelukan.

Pintu depan rumahnya diketuk, namun tidak ada yang mendengarkan karena suara ketukan itu menyerupai suara hujan yang menari ditanah. Ketika ketukan itu makin keras, keduanya berhenti menangis dan segera menghapus jejak-jejak air mata dipipi masing-masing, Miku segera berdiri—dan Gumi menahannya.

"Tenanglah, aku hanya ingin melihat siapa yang mengetuk. Aku akan kembali."

Lalu Gumi melepasnya.

Miku melangkah keluar dari kamarnya—dengan derap langkah kaki yang ia paksakan terdengar hingga ke kamarnya, untuk meyakinkan Gumi bahwa ia masih berada didalam rumah—karena ia tahu Gumi tidak ingin ditinggalkan sendirian, karena ia mengenal Gumi lebih baik daripada—

Kakaknya.

Yang kini ada didepannya.

…yang kini tersenyum dengan lebar, dengan tubuh basah kuyup, dan napas terengah-engah.

"Hai Miku_-chan_," ia menarik napas panjang, "Apa Gumi ada disini?"

* * *

Tentu saja Gumi menampar wajahnya dengan keras. Ia juga mengajarkan kakaknya tentang kesehatan yang lebih dulu, bukan utamakan kebodohan dan egonya. Namun kakaknya hanya tersenyum.

"_Maaf,"_ katanya.

Lalu Gumi memukul wajah kakaknya yang menyebalkan, sebelum Gakupo menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Ia tertunduk lesu, Miku hanya memandang kejadian tadi dengan ekspresi pahit, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Gumi kembali menangis. "Ia _meminta maaf_. Padaku." lalu tangannya mengepal, dan ia terisak, "Kau tahu, Miku? Seharusnya akulah yang ada di posisi Gakupo—seharusnya aku yang terkena _tumor otak_, seharusnya **ia **tidak sakit, seharusnya **aku** yang sakit, berlari kerumahmu, tinggal bersamamu didalam rumahmu yang hangat, dan biarkan orang sehat berlari keliling kota ditengah hujan badai untuk mencari adiknya yang hanya memiliki _satu bulan_ untuk _hidup_, seharusnya akulah yang meminta maaf padanya karena selalu menjahatinya—bukan kebalikannya."

Ia menghela napas, napasnya bergetar—bukan, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. "Kakakku memang bodoh, Miku. Hanya saja aku tidak tahu ia sebodoh ini."

Ia mengucapkan semuanya itu dengan isakan tangis yang semakin menjadi—dengan kata-kata yang sulit dimengerti oleh orang lain, namun Miku memahami semuanya.

* * *

Gakupo menolak perawatan dalam bentuk apapun.

Termaksud obat-obatan, kontrol—dan sungguh, apapun.

Ia juga tidak ingin Gumi—atau siapapun yang peduli padanya—berkunjung ke dokter yang mendiagnosisnya dan menanyakan apa yang akan terjadi bila ini—hidup tanpa perawatan setelah terdiagnosa—terus berlanjut.

Ia juga tidak ingin semua orang tahu—bahkan sahabat terdekatnya sekalipun.

"_Pss, aku yakin Kaito akan menghadapi berita itu sama buruknya seperti kau, dan adik Yuuma, Mizki, juga meninggal karena tumor otak—tidak Gumi, jangan tanyakan apapun tentang tumor otak pada Yuuma, aku tidak mau ia menangis histeris dilapangan karena kau menanyakan hal itu, oke?—terutama Len, kau tahu? Jangan… pokoknya jangan katakan ini pada siapapun._

"_Ini rahasia kita berdua."  
_

Rahasia kita berdua.

Gumi mendengus—namun hatinya tersenyum karena kini mereka selangkah lebih maju menjadi seperti kakak adik yang memiliki rahasia yang harus dijaga dari seluruh dunia ini.

"_Kita bertiga—Miku tahu."_ Gumi meralatnya, emosinya lebih terkontrol daripada beberapa hari sebelumnya—ia masih buruk dalam mempertahankan emosinya, kini suaranya terdengar persis seperti psikopat tanpa perasaan, sangat datar, tidak seperti Gumi yang biasanya.

"_Ya, ya."_ balas kakaknya singkat sebelum ia menabrak tembok disamping pintu kamarnya.

Gumi tidak tertawa—malah ia ingin menangis setelah tidak menangis tiga hari berturut-turut, namun atas permintaan kakaknya yang ia _benci_, ia tidak menangis—malahan dengan gesit ia menghampiri kakaknya, siap memberikan bantuan jika dibutuhkan.

"Gumi—" kakaknya memanggilnya, panik memenuhi suaranya. "Aku… aku… tolong," ia menuntun kakaknya ke tempat tidurnya, namun Gakupo tidak menghentikan permintaan tolongnya—

"Kenapa…?" Gumi bertanya, suaranya kembali bergetar dipenuhi ketakutan akan kehilangan kakaknya hari ini juga.

"Tolong—tolong, aku… aku tidak bisa melihatmu."

* * *

Miku mendatangi rumah Gumi—dua hari tidak masuk sekolah, tanpa kabar, SMS, telepon, tidak sama sekali, membuatnya sedikit bingung. Tanpa disangka ia bertemu dengan wanita bersurai kuning panjang—agak pirang menurut pendapat Miku—ditengah jalan. Wanita itu membawa alamat rumah Gumi dalam secarik kertas yang bertulis tangan—mirip tulisan Gakupo, kakaknya.

Membuat Miku mempertanyakan apa yang takdir miliki untuk hidup Gumi selanjutnya.

Wanita itu mengetuk pintu rumahnya, dan tak lama pintu terbuka.

"Hai," ucap wanita itu dengan sedikit terbata. "Maaf—" namun mulutnya langsung tertutup ketika Gumi mengumpat kesal.

"Kau belum melakukan kesalahan apapun." balasnya ketus, sambil memiringkan tubuhnya, mempersilahkan Miku yang berdiri dibelakang wanita itu untuk masuk.

Ia tersenyum—senyum yang orang sering lemparkan sebagai bahasa untuk meminta maaf. "Ma—" ia menghentikan kata-katanya, "Nama saya Lily Goldfinch." dengan panik ia merogoh tas besarnya, dan menyerahkan pada Gumi kartu nama bertuliskan kontaknya. "Saya kemari untuk menemui—eh… Gakupo Kamui… _san_?"

Gumi memutar bola matanya, agak risih dengan wanita yang terlihat kikuk ini, tapi membiarkannya masuk.

"Duduklah dimanapun. Aku akan kembali."

Ia memperkuat langkah kakinya saat melangkah ke kamar kakak laki-lakinya, agar kakaknya tahu bahwa Gumi akan membuka pintu kamarnya cepat atau lambat.

"Hei, ada orang yang ingin menemuimu." ucap Gumi.

Respon kakaknya semakin melambat; Gumi berusaha mengabaikannya—berusaha untuk tidak menangis melihat kondisi kakaknya yang semakin menurun dari hari ke hari—hanya untuk membuatnya tersadar bahwa orang lemah ini adalah orang yang ia benci selama 16 tahun hidupnya, dan ia sayangi lebih dari nyawanya sendiri selama kurang dari satu bulan.

* * *

Gakupo menyayangi adiknya selama 16 tahun kehidupan adiknya. Dan ia menjadi sangat membencinya disaat satu bulan terakhir kehidupannya.

Seharusnya Gumi tidak melihatnya seperti ini—lemah, tidak berdaya, konyol—salah salah salah, seharusnya Gumi melihatnya seperti ini, dan seharusnya ia tertawa, bukan menangis. Ia membenci Gumi yang lemah. Gumi yang perhatian. Gumi yang selalu memiliki paranoia jika Gakupo mandi—atau sungguh, melakukan apa-apa, bahkan berjalan.

"_Kau terjatuh saat turun dari tangga meski sudah berpegangan denganku—tentu saja aku khawatir, bodoh."_

Ia mengusir Gumi beberapa saat yang lalu, agar rumah itu ia miliki sendiri sepenuhnya, karena ia ingin bercakap dengan wanita ini.

"_Tidak bisakah aku menikmati sisa hidupku tenggelam dalam nafsu duniawi?"_

Lalu Gumi menyeret Miku keluar tanpa bertanya lebih jauh.

Wanita bernama Lily itu memandangnya dengan was-was. Gakupo memegangi keningnya, ia sudah tidak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi—tidak buta, namun semuanya sangat kabur dan abstrak—jadi semoga saja Lily tidak memintainya untuk melakukan apapun yang membutuhkan penglihatan, seperti menunjukkan dimana kamar mandi.

Ia sudah tidak tahu dimana kamar mandi rumahnya berada.

Semuanya terasa perlahan terbang dibawa angin—ingatannya, fungsi syarafnya—ia tidak bisa merasakan kakinya lagi, ia tidak bisa merasakan kelembutan bantal kursi yang sedari tadi ia elus. Ia tidak bisa mengingat siapa Lily didalam 20 tahun memori hidupnya yang perlahan menghilang.

"Kau yakin dengan ini?" ia bertanya, kemudian mengeluarkan botol kecil transparan berisi dua kapsul berwarna merah.

"Maaf," Gakupo menghentikan penjelasan Lily sebelum wanita itu menarik napas. "tapi siapa anda?"

Dan Lily tersenyum miris. "Lily, Kamui_-san_." terangnya, "Aku—"

* * *

.

.

"_Aku ingin mendengar Gumi memanggilku _'kakak'_."_

Lily dimasa SMA masih tidak memahami apa keinginan sesungguhnya Gakupo.

Namun ketika pernyataan itu keluar dari mulutnya, Lily berpikir bahwa pacarnya adalah orang bodoh yang memiliki _sister-complex_ akut. Lagi, orang normal tentu akan berharap memiliki segala hal yang bisa membuat mereka bahagia—uang, asmara dan dosa daging.

Namun definisi bahagia bagi orang ini hanyalah adiknya.

Simpel, namun rumit dalam otak Lily yang dipenuhi definisi-definisi kebahagiaan dalam puluhan bahasa dari kamus bahasa-bahasa asing.

"_Kenapa?"_ ia ragu ketika menanyakannya, karena ia yakin orang bego ini akan memberikan alasan tidak logis dan diluar dugaan.

Namun jawaban yang diberikannya adalah satu kalimat; dalam dan memiliki ribuan makna. Tentu saja diluar dugaan Lily.

Karena Gakupo selalu sulit untuk diprediksi.

.

.

* * *

_Spesialis _euthanasia_—yah, walau ilegal kami membuka praktek—garis miring mantan pacarmu saat SMA, garis miring lagi orang yang kau mintai tolong tiga bulan lalu untuk mengasuh Gumi seandainya penyakit yang kau miliki tidak menghilang secara ajaib dari tubuhmu._

Matanya tidak bisa fokus.

Ia belum mau mati.

Tidak, ia ingin mati, namun Gumi tidak seharusnya melihatnya karena—

Gumi menangis—anak itu semakin menjadi—ia menampar kakaknya, ia memukul kakaknya, ia melakukan apapun agar kakaknya tidak menutup matanya. Berteriak, menjerit, membanting kepala kakaknya—sungguh, ia ingin merobek kelopak mata kakaknya agar matanya selalu terbuka, agar ia tidak menutup matanya.

—Gumi tidak boleh menangis.

Adik perempuannya sangat buruk dalam mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Ia seharusnya tidak tahu tentang penyakit yang bersarang ditubuhnya—tidak tahu hingga Gakupo sekarat, atau lebih baik, meninggal, karena ia tidak ingin Gumi mengubah sikapnya, ia ingin mengabadikan momen-momen terbaik yang terjadi dalam hidupnya sebelum kematiannya. Sama seperti hari-hari yang berlalu, sama seperti hari-hari yang ia lewati dengan Gumi yang normal.

_Lion-hearted girl._

(Heh, aneh. Ia membaca kalimat itu tiga bulan yang lalu, sebelum ia tahu penyakit apa yang membuatnya pusing, muntah, dan memucat bahkan pingsan—Gakupo cukup pintar kau tahu.)

Pendengarannya semakin berkurang, ia hanya bisa melihat warna merah gelap—namun samar ia melihat Gumi, air matanya hangat mengalir jatuh ke pipi Gakupo, dan kemudian ia teringat kalimat yang Lily ucapkan usai mengambilkan segelas air dan membiarkan Gakupo meminum kapsul itu.

"_Apakah Gumi sudah memanggilmu _kakak_?"_

Pangkuan Gumi hangat.

Lalu ia tersenyum, menyedihkan.

_Belum. Belum pernah terjadi, dan tidak akan terjadi._

Ia tidak bisa mendengar apapun lagi.

Namun Gumi tersenyum—menyakitkan—dan ia menjerit, berulang-ulang hingga suaranya parau dan ia membisikkan:

"—_kakak."_

Lalu obat itu melumpuhkan otaknya.

_(Euthanasia apa? Apanya mati tanpa rasa sakit.)_

* * *

Dulu ia menyalahkan segala hal yang bisa ia salahkan karena semua ini. Karena tiap kali ia menyalahkan diri sendiri, bajingan itu akan selalu berkata: "Hei, ini bukan salahmu." seolah-olah kematian yang merayap semakin dekat dengannya bukanlah apa-apa.

Namun sekarang, saat Gakupo telah tiada, ia kembali menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Dan suara kakaknya berkata dalam otaknya, _"Bukan salahmu."_

Keheningan dalam rumahnya yang sekarang kadang membuatnya tuli karena kata-kata yang tidak terucapkan dan jeritan yang tidak disuarakan.

* * *

.

.

"Kau pernah bertanya padaku, apa istilah yang digunakan untuk mengatakan keadaan alam yang menggambarkan perasaan manusia."

Lily menerawang jauh kemasa lalu, ketika ia dan Gakupo mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Hujan, selalu hujan, bahkan ketika Lily memimpikkan sosok Gakupo, semuanya selalu hujan. Hari itu sangat dingin.

"Gakupo mengetahuinya, aku tidak."

_Hari itu sangat dingin._

"Siapa Gakupo?"

_Sudah empat tahun sejak kematiannya._

Langkahnya memelan, lalu wanita bersurai kepirangan menunjukkan makam berbatu nisan hitam.

Gadis bersurai hijau itu membatu memandangi batu nisannya, tidak berkedip. Wanita lain disamping Lily memandang khawatir sahabatnya—

Yang kemudian terjatuh ketanah dan menangis histeris, tidak menyebut nama, atau apa yang membuatnya bersikap demikian, hanya menangis dengan bahasa yang bahkan tidak bisa Miku pahami—bahasanya kini berbeda, sulit dipahami.

"Ia tidak mengenal nama dan wajah kakaknya lagi, namun dengan tanggal itu—" Lily menunjukkan tulisan LAHIR dan WAFAT. "Semuanya—entah kenapa—menjadi masuk akal baginya."

Lily berusaha mengangkat Gumi yang berusaha menggali tanah makam kakaknya dengan tangannya, dan Miku memandangnya tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa-apa kecuali memegangi payung hitam Lily dan memayungi dirinya sendiri dari hujan yang tidak berhenti sejak tadi pagi.

"Kau tahu apa yang ia bisikkan padaku saat kami berpisah, Miku_-san_?"

* * *

[end.]

* * *

**note:**

(i). _Lion-heated girl_: dari lagu _Rabbit Heart (Raise it Up), Florence+the Machine_.

(ii). _Pathetic Fallacy_: well, sebenernya ini istilah lain untuk bilang _majas personifikasi_.

(iii). Euthanasia: duh. (Bagi yang bertanya: Praktik mengakhiri nyawa seseorang untuk menyelesaikan sakit dan derita orang tersebut (dengan seizin/permintaan orang yang bersangkutan, tentu saja.) Walaupun ilegal dibeberapa negara, ada negara yang melegalkan praktik ini.

(iv)._ Sekali lagi gejala tumor otak disini mungkin tidak akurat, jadi kalau ada salah mohon maaf._

(v). Jangan tanya apa yang terjadi sama orang tua Gakupo sama Gumi.

(vi). Plis, ini gaje banget. Flame aja, mo dibakar juga boleh.

* * *

**a/n:** selesai gila.

dari siang sampe sore ngerjain ginian. akhirnya kelar. sorry kalo feelsnya kurang, im not really that good at writing angst.

review please!


End file.
